When Scorpious Awoke
by Anonymous Gal
Summary: I gasped awake as if splashed by cold water. The realisation hit me like a tonne of bricks. I loved her.
1. Part 1

Scorpious Malfoy and Lily Potter were most unlikely friend, but friends they were. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were work colleagues then acquaintances, then friends.

Draco often came to the Potters for lunch. Then, when he had a son, he brought baby Scorpious with him too.

Scorpious was at the Potters house every other weekend so they all grew up together. Scorpious, James, Albus, Rose, Hugo and Lily.

While Albus and Rose became friends so did Scorpious and James, Lily and Hugo. They were well matched in age.

When James and Scorpious went to Hogwarts they drifted, slipping into the house rivalries. Scorpious was, of course a Slytherin and James a Gryffindor. They, in time became enemies, always taking it too far.

Now when Scorpious came to the Potters house he sat alone. Until little Lily Potter approached him.

They became closer and closer.

Then came her first day at Hogwarts. Scorpious remembered it well.

_Scorpious had been filled with dread for weeks. He didn't want the same thing to happen between him and Lily as it did with James. Lily was his only true friend now. She knew him better that even he did at times._

_ Lily had looked so nervous as she walked into the hall and Scorpious found himself staring. Memorising her features before their paths separate, as they knew they would._

_ As Lily had sat on the stool he saw her eyes dart between her brothers and cousins and himself. He had wondered what he was thinking._

_ Once the Hat was over her eyes Scorpious noticed the Gryffindor's preparing to applaud._

_ His while world seemed to stop as the Hat opened it folds and shouted;_

_ 'SLYTHERIN!'_

_ Lily looked as shocked as if someone had just hit her. She stumbled dazedly towards the Slytherin table and slid in beside the other first years._

_ She had spent that night with her brothers, crying._

Scorpious still smile at the thought that Lily was in his House.

Lily hadn't made many friends at first and had spent her days in the library. Then Scorpious found her and they became attached at the hip.

They became best friends. Fast. They had always been alike and found they had more and more in common.

Lily went to Scorpious with her problems and he went to her with his.

They were as close as friends could be, and then some.

So it really wasn't surprising when Scorpious realised he liked her.


	2. Part 2

Lily lay in bed thinking. She'd never had a boyfriend and couldn't seem to get her Scorpious off her mind. It was probably just because they were such close friends. It had to be that, cause what else could it be?

After an hour of laying in her bed, Lily finally admitted it to herself.

She liked Scorpious.

Once she had admitted has much she thought back to all the time they spent together.

Lily was in her Fourth year now, Scorpious in his Seventh. And they had been inseparable since her first year.

Scorpious was the one she spent most of her time with. He has been there for her through everything, and she in turn had been there for him.

She remembered a time when Scorpious had needed her more than anything...

_Lily had been sitting in the Common Room when Scorpious stormed in._

_ "Lily?" he said looking about. _

_ "Down here Scorp." Lily said waving to him where she sat reading._

"_Can you – will you – ah? – come with me!?" he stuttered._

_ "What's wrong Scorpious? What's happened?" she said jumping up and marking her page quickly._

_ "I need to – to talk..." he coked out._

_ "Come on." Lily took his arm and pulled him out of the dungeons. She dragged him up to the Seventh Floor, quickly striding up and down the hallway until the door appeared._

_ Lily stepped into the Room of Requirements and looked around in awe. It was exactly what they needed. A large, comfortable couch in front of the open fire. The room was subtly clad in Slytherin colours._

_ Lily pulled Scorpious onto the couch with her._

_ "What's happened Scorp?" She said quietly turning to face hi,._

_ "I – I don't know what to do Lil." He pleaded, putting his head in his hands._

_ "Just tell me what's going on, Scor." She murmured, rubbing his back soothingly._

_ "It's Lucius. He's ill. He's dying Lil." He muttered._

_ "Oh Scorpious. I'm so sorry." She murmured._

_ "Dad says he had about a week, maybe two left. He's at home with Gran." He said into his hands._

_ Lily nodded and murmured a soft,_

"_Mhm." In confirmation._

_She watched as Scorpious dug his palms into his eyes. She knew him well enough to know he was holding back tears._

_ "It's okay to cry Scor." She whispered to Scorpious._

_ He just shook his head digging his palms in more._

_ Lily reached forward and pulled his reluctant hands from his eyes._

_ He looked at her with bloodshot eyes. Tears welling up. That look broke Lily's heart as she felt her own eyes fill._

_ She pulled Scorpious to her, resting his head against her neck and wrapping her arms around him._

_ She rubbed his back softly as the tears slid silently down her cheeks. She could feel his body shaking as he sobbed into her neck._

_ "It's okay, Scor. I'm here."_

_Lily and Scorpious spent the next two hours in the Room, lounging on the couch._

_Lily found herself sitting with her legs up and Scorpious curled up against her, snoring softly. His head lay against her armpit, her hand stroking his hair calmly. _

_ Lily sat thinking, playing with Scorpious' hair for ages, just staring dazedly into space. 'Poor Scorp.' She thought as her eyelids became suddenly heavy._

_ She slowly drifted off, her fingers still in Scorpious' hair. _


End file.
